The Flaw
by Abster1
Summary: A 'What if...' story from Torn Between Two Hannahs. There's a flaw in Oliver's plan to tell the difference between Luanne and Miley. She DOES want to kiss him. OneshotMileyOliver


A/N: Yes - it's me. You don't have to seem so shocked! Anyway - first and foremost you need to know that this is a "What if..." story placed at very close to the end of the episode "Torn Between Two Hannahs". This is what I would like to think would've happened if Miley was completely in love with Oliver at this point. Also - I believe this is my first official fic (or anything) writing in first person. I think that obviously it's not my forte. Make up your own mind. Um... go read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing - not Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, and sadly - not Mitchel Musso. Except I think I own that dream I had last night where there was a T-Rex and I was crying to Mitchel and I didn't want him to put gas in the truck so we wouldn't have to go back out where the T-Rex was... Um - yeah. :D Go read.

* * *

"Both of you kiss me."

Those words are going to be the death of me. How am I supposed to answer that? Don't Lilly and Oliver know me well enough to tell me from my cousin? I'd hoped that Oliver really knew me a whole lot better than he let on – and I was hoping him liking my look-a-like cousin was a good thing. Apparently he really doesn't know me at all.

Those words ring in my head, and I know I'm supposed to say something, but what? 'Of course I'll kiss you, I've been wanting to for ages?' Should I point out to him that I think he looks sexy in his masked musketeer costume too? Somewhere in the back of my mind I can hear Luanne say enthusiastically, "Okay!"

He expected me to say 'No' right? Then it would the real Miley right? I was supposed to say 'Ew, that's SO not gonna happen,' right? Oliver knows Luanne likes him, and that I – y'know, only like him platonically, that was the distinguishing difference. For once he has a genius plan, but there's just one little _tiny_ detail for a flaw.

I do like him. A lot. I'm practically in love with him. Okay, okay – I can admit it. I _do_ love him. I mean, how could I not? But he doesn't have to know that – right?

I'm left standing there baffled, averting my eyes, blushing against my will as Luanne pretty much attacks Oliver. I cross my arms and look away – I can't watch this. To my relief, he puts his hands out to stop her, turning around to face me completely.

I know he's standing there, staring at me waiting for … _something_. I can't look up, no – I can't. "Miley?" Oliver asks timidly.

"Yeah?" I look up and my voice sounds weak; I know tears are about to fall. I can't tell if he's as terrified of this confrontation as I am, or if the escaping tears are clouding my vision and it's all an illusion. He's supposed to say something, I don't care if Lilly and Luanne stand there all night, but I responded – it's his turn. I wait, terrified, as two more tears fall – nothing. I'm focusing so hard on just breathing that I hardly notice my heart trying to leap out of my chest.

"I can't kiss you." All three of my companions look like they wanted to say something but I continue, only able to look the floor in the eye. "Not now. It – it's not right." I wipe away a tear hurriedly, not knowing what I'm going to say next. "Oliver – a first kiss should be romantic and sweet! Not the last resort to solve a problem!" It's obvious as I look up at Oliver that he didn't expect me to yell; then again – neither did I.

I wipe my face again more thoroughly, not caring about the make-up, and I hope Trace is too worried about her image to come questioning. When I look at Oliver again … I'm not scared. He doesn't look startled or scared; I couldn't say the same about Lilly or Luanne, but why would they matter now? Before I know what's happening his arms are open and I'm in his embrace. Suddenly I fell safe and secure, and it's hard not to notice how nice he smells or that I'm warm all over now.

We start to sway a little bit and I surrender to the numbness as he whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry Miles… I'm so sorry," over and over again. A few tears fall onto Oliver's shirt and collarbone; I can't tell if they're happy or sad, but I don't think that it matters anymore. My tears slowly stop as I calm down, the whispers stopped a while ago, but Oliver is still holding me tight. I don't really mind because it feels like he never wants to let me go, but my arms, pinned between us, have gone numb.

After barely moving my arms, Oliver loosens his grip and I manage my way out. For an awkward moment I look at the floor and wipe my eyes again and Oliver clears his throat. Eyes clear, I look up at our group, and I see Luanne glaring at all of us, and Lilly has a look on that says she's happy she was right. Oliver's just looking at me, as if waiting for instruction. "Okay y'all, we'd better go home," I manage to say this with false confidence, adding as I look at Luanne, "Before there's any more trouble."

Lilly takes hold of my evil cousin, and we all turn to go back the way we came. Apparently, everyone but Oliver. I was standing closest to the curtain leading to the stage, and I was waiting for them to walk out in front of me. In a rush Oliver says, "Miley, wait –" I step back, looking over at him, and my back is against the curtain. And he kisses me. Somehow while he was grabbing my arm we managed to end up on the stage. (None of which I realized until later.) Everything stopped for a second as I realized what was happening. Complete bliss – that's what was happening. My arms managed to wind around his neck as he was wrapping his arms around my waist.

Through the flashing lights, (celebrity cameras) 'encouraging' cheers, (whatever those are) and anything else, all I can do is kiss him, playing with his hair. So I guess, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Or … something like that.

* * *

A/N: Okay - here's where I have to say that after re-reading and editing and stuff I realized that Miley just kind of freaking out because she didn't want to admit she liked Oliver - type-thing. Then I realized that dealing with her evil cousin could easily get her severely stressed and bursting into tears is perfectly natural if something sets her off. So that's my excuse -ahem- I mean reason for the dramatics here. :D Oh, and this plot-bunny actually started attacking me before this episode officially aired... (I saw it on you tube) so that should give you an idea of how long I've been 'working' on this. :D Please review! Tell me if you liked it, hated it, thought they were really out of character, or whatever. Just please review! But this is a one-shot, so there will be no updating! Thank you for reading - please leave a review at the door.

-Abz


End file.
